


Handsome Devil

by thank_satan_for_riren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Couch Sex, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), He is actually a demon but whatever, Human Eren Yeager, Incubus Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Sex God (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Tease (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thank_satan_for_riren/pseuds/thank_satan_for_riren
Summary: When Eren had originally planned to summon an incubus, he was sure he'd eventually come to regret that decision.However, if the way he was bent over the arm of his couch was anything to go by, his fears had been for nothing.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 401





	Handsome Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a chapter for Kinktober 2020, but I was struggling with it too much, so its not going to happen :(

When Eren had originally planned to summon an incubus, he was sure he'd eventually come to regret that decision. After all, they were demons that lived off of sex and Eren did have a pretty busy day-to-day life, so he had feared he wouldn't be sufficient enough for it. He'd feared possibly being killed if and when the demon grew tired of him.

However, if the way he was bent over the arm of his couch was anything to go by, his fears had been for nothing. He bit his bottom lip roughly and moaned as sharp claws dug into the soft skin of his hips. He had just gotten home from work and had barely stepped through the door before Levi had begun touching him. "L-Levi.... ahhh!..... n-not so rough...."

"You knew what you were getting into when you summoned me, brat." Levi had met the little brunet just a month prior, when Eren "accidentally" summoned him. And as embarrassing as it was to admit, Levi had immediately been captivated by the cute human that had been standing before him.

With those innocent green eyes and pretty pink lips, Levi had practically jumped Eren the minute he saw him, not that the brunet had minded. He had an even prettier voice, loudly vocalizing his pleasure as Levi had fucked him right there in the summoning circle that had brought him into existence.

"Besides if you really wanted me to stop, you could just order me to." After a mere week with the brunet human, Levi had never wanted to leave. Eren was by far the best summoner he had ever had the pleasure of corrupting in his long life and, as soon as he had had permission, he'd bonded himself to Eren. Which gave the brunet power over him, not that he ever even used it. He usually preferred Levi to dominate, and dominate he fucking did, if their current activities were any indication.

Eren barely heard the response that was murmured into his ear. He was more focused on the claws biting into his skin, the teeth nipping at his throat, and the dick pushing deep inside of him. There were too many sensations for him to stay focused on any one thing and he gripped the arm of the couch tighter. "Ahhh, h-harder, Levi!"

Much to his disdain, the demon behind him actually pulled out and Eren opened his mouth to complain, only to cry out as he was unexpectedly flipped onto his back. He found himself looking up at the incubus and Eren swore he would never tire of the unholy sight.

He was Eren's dream man, minus the demon part of course, with pale skin, piercing grey eyes, and inky black hair. Curling away from his head, were two thick black horns that Levi only allowed visible when they were alone, per Eren's request. He also had a extremely long and extremely limber tail, ending in a spade, which Eren loved to feel wrapped around his waist. Or his wrists. Or, if he was feeling playful enough, his throat.

He threw his head back against the cushions as a slick tongue trailed up his neck. He wanted it shoved down his throat so bad and flung his arms around Levi's neck, pulling the demon down for a bruising kiss. He got what he was hoping for a moment later when the demon's tongue forced its way between his lips. 

Red lines were scratched down Levi's back as he fucked Eren into the couch, his pace becoming rougher with every thrust. He smirked against Eren's skin as those sweet moans and pants he loved so much filled the air. "Tell me, Eren. Who do you belong to?" 

"I-....ahh!... you.... I belong to y-you..." He was so close. It was too much and yet not enough all at once. He needed something else to push him over the edge. "P-please.... Levi.... I n-need to...."

"You want to come, Eren?" He didn't even wait for a reply, leaning down to sink his fangs into the brunet's neck. Not long after they'd met and begin fucking, Levi had discovered Eren was a kinky little brat who enjoyed being bitten. And just as he'd expected, Eren tightened around his dick after being bit and, a moment later, a warmth coated his chest as Eren finally came. 

However, Levi was far from done and he pulled the brunet up so that Eren was sitting in his lap. Those green eyes were fluttering tiredly and Levi gave an experimental thrust, huffing out a laugh when Eren cried out as his prostate was brushed. "Don't go falling asleep on me, brat."

"Bastard.... hurry up.... and finish...." There was no bite to his words though, given how exhausted he felt, and he was sure Levi knew that. The way the demon's thin lips curled into a smirk proved Eren right. 

"Is that any way to talk to the man who just made you come?" He gripped Eren's hips tightly, admiring the bruises that he was leaving behind, and began bouncing Eren in his lap. 

"You aren't a man. You are a devil."

"A handsome devil." The glare Eren sent him was one of annoyance and he could sense a complaint coming. Most likely _"You aren't as funny as you like to think, Levi."_ As soon as those lips parted, he surged forward and kissed the brunet, shoving his tongue into that bratty little mouth to keep it occupied.

_Sneaky asshole._

The brunet's thought rang out clear as day in Levi's head and he roughly thrust his hips up in reply, reminding Eren that he wasn't exactly in a position to be complaining. 

Eren didn't think he was going to be able to stay sitting upright for too much longer and, as he felt himself falling back, he grabbed Levi's horns to keep himself sitting. His eyes widened in surprise as Levi's head barely even moved at his sudden movement. It seemed the incubus was a lot stronger than Eren had originally thought, though the thick muscles he had definitely supported that idea.

As the demon's pace slowed considerably, in favor of precise thrusts to his over abused prostate, Eren was sure that Levi was about to finish. He knew he'd been right when a searing heat filled him from the inside out, a moment later. 

"I will never get tired of fucking your cute little ass, brat."

Eren had long since learned that that was Levi's way of expressing affection and as close to love as he was going to get, so the crudeness of the statement didn't bother him one bit. "I love you too, you handsome devil."


End file.
